This invention relates to a method for loading a cosmetic material into a hollow space such as a space in a shallow cup.
In one conventional method for loading a cosmetic material into a vanity case, a powder cosmetic material mixed with a binder is supplied into a metal cup in an overflowing heap and then a pressure is applied from the top thereof to solidify the cosmetic material therein. Thereafter, the metal cup is placed into a recess of the vanity case and adhered thereto. In another conventional method, a cosmetic material mixed with a binder and dissolved in a solvent is poured into a metal cup of the same type as set forth above or directly into a recessed space in the vanity case and then dried by vaporizing the solvent to solidify the cosmetic material.
However, in the former method, a part of the powder cosmetic material is dispersed by overflowing from the metal cup when the pressure is applied thereto. Therefore, not only the environmental area of the filling operation is stained, but also a great amount of the cosmetic material is lost. In addition, there was a possibility that the metal cup is so deformed by the pressure that it cannot be placed into the recess of the vanity case.
On the other hand, in the latter method, some problems have been experienced after evaporation of the solvent, such as a concaved deformation on the surface of the solidified cosmetic material, crack formation on the solidified cosmetic material, and contraction of the solidified cosmetic material which may cause it to loosen and come out of the metal cup or from the recessed space formed in the vanity case.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved method which can load a cosmetic material into a hollow space without the conventional drawbacks set forth above.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method which can quickly load a cosmetic material into a hollow space by a quick evaporation of solvent mixed in the cosmetic material.
A further object of the present invention is to provide improved method which can form a powder cosmetic material into a rod-shape and then contain it into a cylindrical casing.